


'cause all your heads are gonna roll

by emetal



Series: Artificial Heart AU [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetal/pseuds/emetal
Summary: Tord faced the group of supposed traitors to the Red Army. “Like you all, this deviant thought it was smart to disobey me.” He reached into the pocket of his black overcoat, pulling out the pistol he had taken from Paul. The room stood still, silence engulfing them with the dark and dankness of the basement. He placed the tip of the gun under Edd’s chin, as he bent to eye level of the rebel.
Series: Artificial Heart AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597000
Kudos: 10





	'cause all your heads are gonna roll

The Red Leader walked into his “base”. It was just a temporary place of action, but one of the more long-lasting ones. His demeanor was calm. His stride, powerful. As he walked around the cold military base, the sound of his combat boots on the hard concrete was deafening. No one dare spoke, nor barely breathe, in his presence. He was a force to be reckoned with, a wild animal in the cage of a man.

As he walked past others in this… rag-tag group of soldiers, Paul ran up to him. “Sir!”

Tord rolled his eyes and looked towards the thick eyebrowed man, “For fuck’s sake, Paul. What is it now?”

Paul, clearly having run quite a ways, caught his breath. “Full apologies, Red Leader, sir, but there’s an intruder on the base.”

Tord groaned, placing his fingers between his brows. “Couldn’t someone else handle it? It’s not like you all are unequipped.” He tapped his foot on the ground for a second, waiting for a reply. “Well?!”

Paul shook his head, “We tried! But he-”

Tord stomped in frustration. “I don’t want to hear it! Clearly not hard enough if he’s still running rampant! Christ… I’ll handle it. Give me your gun, soldier.”

Paul reached for his gun and handed it to the volatile dictator, who proceeded to yank it from his grasp. Pocketing it, he was given a general direction to the menace.

Barreling through rows of clamoring soldiers, his head high, he made his way downstairs and down hallways until he could hear a chattering of voices. Some were panicked, some were fighting back. As he took a step forward, a tall man fell through the doors that had lie in front of Tord. Soldiers attempted to restrain him, but stopped in their tracks as they saw their commanding officer.

“How did this happen?! Who let this man in?!” Silence. “I asked you a question, men. Who. The hell. Let him in.”

A few soldiers pushed a younger looking man towards the Red Leader. He cowered and did not make eye contact with Tord. 

During this display of dominance, the intruder had managed to stand up and was approaching. He picked up pace and pushed the shorter of the two people. He stood tall, slouching a little. He bore a green hoodie and black overcoat… holy shit.

“What do y- Edd!”

“Tord.”

“Fancy seeing you here, old friend.”

“Old friend? Old _friend?_ What do you think gives _you_ the right to call me a friend after all you’ve done! You’ve ruined everything!”

Tord placed a hand on Edd’s shoulder and made a motion to say “follow me”. “Yes, I did, didn’t I?” Faking a smile, the two walked downstairs. Edd, not so willfully, followed. Armed men had the two surrounded with every step. They ended up in the basement, where many “traitors” awaited fearfully.

“Hello, gentlemen” Tord said, a slight growl to his voice. “Today I have a demonstration for you all.” A soldier shoved Edd forward, causing him to stumble.

“Tord,”

“Zip it,” the Red Leader hissed. The false smile returned to his face as he continued. “Today is a lesson in obedience. Today you _will_ learn not to question authority.” Turning to the soldier behind the two, he ordered, “Bind his hands together.” The man attempted to reach towards Edd, who jumped away and tried to fight against him.

Tord watched, unmoving, that shitfaced grin on his face the whole time.

When Edd was finally restrained, Tord punched him in the gut, seemingly out of nowhere. Edd stumbled, followed by another brute hit from his former friend and roommate. He fell to his knees, unable to pick himself up. 

Tord faced the group of supposed traitors to the Red Army. “Like you all, this deviant thought it was smart to disobey me.” He reached into the pocket of his black overcoat, pulling out the pistol he had taken from Paul. The room stood still, silence engulfing them with the dark and dankness of the basement. He placed the tip of the gun under Edd’s chin, as he bent to eye level of the rebel.

“I have no sympathy for those who argue against my leadership, you know. The world is my personal paradise and I won’t let you, nor anyone, take that from me. Understand?” With a sudden change in demeanor, he hit Edd with the pistol on the side of his head. A loud crack echoed through the room. “I won’t let anybody take what is rightfully mine! I earned this!”

“Tord!”

“Shut the fuck up! Shut up!” Something had broken in the Red Leader, perhaps he feared losing control, perhaps he felt his display made him appear weak. Either way, Tord stood tall and pointed the pistol directly towards Edd’s head. “This, gentlemen, is what happens to those who disobey!” Unblinking, Tord pulled the trigger.

Edd fell to the floor, the traitors gasping and jumping away. Tord proceeded to shoot Edd again.

And again.

And again.

And then, silence.

Only the sound of a rabid beast panting in the afterglow of his hunt.


End file.
